Rinnegan: ShioriSensei
by Hyouton-tenken
Summary: O/C and AU: I was trained by Akatsuki and I became the first SSS-classed ninja in shinobi history. I was called a genius among other things. My name is Shiori, Rokudaime Hokage, master of the Rinnegan bloodline , this is my life and story.


Rinnegan: Shiori-Sensei!

---------------------------Prologue----------------------------------------

No one knew where or whence Shiori had come from and all that she knew was that Danzo found her in a basket with two scrolls. One could not be opened and the other stated that she should be named Shiori, to give her the other scroll when she turned 12 and to train her in the ways of the ninja. Danzo was very happy to have another student and preferred her above all others, after all she learned how to speak at the age of two with the vocabulary of a 10 year old, she also unlocked her chakra at the tender age of 3 when normal shinobi should only begin to show chakra at the age of 7. She was taken from Danzo when he was killed by Akatsuki and discovering her talents, they at first decided to exploit her as a weapon but later on grew attached to her. She was 14 when Akatsuki was destroyed by the combined forces of Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure... the five great shinobi villages. She then ended up in Konoha and later became the first and last SSS-classed in shinobi history.

Chapter 1 ~Origins~

I never knew my parents... they left me as a child and by the time I was 12 they had already died. I do not know if they had died right after I was born or if they had died when I was already growing up. Either way it changes nothing. I am grateful that I had such an eventful life. I was found by Danzo and from the moment I turned 1 and a half I found that I had near photographic memory. It was both a curse and a gift. I was able to remember all the training that Danzo heaped upon me; he trained me the way one trains an Anbu member: to discard all emotions, feel no fear and extreme training. I was able to communicate exceptionally well by the time I was 3 and it was also then that I unlocked my chakra. Very soon after that he started my training. By the time I had reached the age of 6 I was able to match the Root Anbu Commander in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. It was when I turned 7 that I first saw someone that I knew was one of the most powerful shinobi in history. Pein was the very first shinobi whom I knew that could kill so many skilled ninjas in such a short amount of time. He slaughtered the Root Anbu division while Orochimaru and Itachi killed the leftovers. He was also the first person who did not underestimate me. Orochimaru ignored me but Pein actually watched me carefully and threw a kunai at quite an impressive speed at me. Had I not been trained I would have died, as it was I dodged the kunai and threw mine at him and did the appropriate seals for Ninpo: Kage Kunai. Pein deflected them all with Togeyomi (Underworld spines) that made his hair grow around him and protect him from all the kunais.

Before I knew it Itachi was behind me and the last thing I remember was a sharp pain on the back of my neck before I fell unconcious.

Akatsuki originally wanted to use me as a weapon but I think I grew on them and later on they started to get fond of me and before long they were like the family that I never had. They wanted to train me for a year (each member) which would result in 9 long years of harsh training, but I stunned them by absorbing it all in half a year. Deidara taught me Doton ninjutsu and the strategies, Sasori taught me medical jutsus and the anatomy of a human (nonhuman as well) body along with poisons, Orochimaru taught me ninjutsu and kinjutsu, Kakuzu taught me refined strategy along with history, (he lived for a long long time!) Hidan taught me how to use every other weapon aprat from the blades (Katana, etc...) as well as the perks of being immortal, Kisame taught mastery over kenjutsu as well as how to create water without a water source like the nidaime Hokage, Itachi taught me about how to use bloodlines as well as fuinjutsu and genjutsu, Konan taught me taijutsu and genjutsu and Pein taught me taijutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu. I was 10 and a half when there was only Pein and Konan left, Konan taught me for 2 years and on my 12th birthday she told me that I was probably the strongest kunoichi in the world. I had learned to feel some emotion (happiness, pride) but I was still lacking overall emotions... at any rate it was then that I opened the scroll addressed to me. In it it explained a very unique bloodline: the Rinnegan! I learned that if I mastered it it would allow me to choose 3 ability from any known or unknown kekkai genkai. For example, I could choose immortality, ability to copy and the mastery over suiton jutsus. But there was a drawback. It lasted for an hour before it was lost. I could use the same ones right after but if I had a mortal wound and I chose only immortality, as soon as the hour is up I would die. If I healed it during the hour or if I had chosen regeneration as one of the other abilities I did not need to worry. This is only if I mastered it. After my training with Pein was finished (14 years old) I found that I could choose to use 1 ability for 15 minutes (I can only use another ability after an hour). It had been 7 very fun (hard too) years during which I master Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu. I was very good in fuinjutsu (not as good as the Yondaime Hokage) and pro efficient in Taijutsu (I was far from matching Tsunade's strength) because of my insane speed (on par with Pein!) but my fist strength was much too weak (I needed chakra to boost every hit) and my wrist strength was extremely high (that's why my kenjutsu was and is still unmatched) helping me pass for an SS-classed nin! I could match Orochimau and Itachi going all out at half of my total strength. Pein and I were evenly matched. He was stronger as he could split himself into 7 copies, each at kage strength. I could somewhat match that but while my clones can be dispersed after one hit, his needs to actually be killed.

It was when I turned 15 that a tragedy happened. During that year I had gained a lot of experience by killing missing-nins as well as hunter-nins all stretching from B-S class. The five great shinobi villages came together to destroy Akatsuki. Under their combined might Akatsuki went down in a blaze of glory, Itachi took out 33 Anbu (they had sent a total of 45 squadrons composed of Anbu and Hunter nins, each squadron was composed of a Captain, 2 lieutenants and 20 Anbu. The lieutenants were Hunter-nins while the Captain usually was borderline S-class. None of them were under B class and the total amount of shinobi's sent were just over 1000!) and 4 lieutenants, Kisame took out 46 Anbu and 1 Captain, Deidara was most suited for this battle and he took out 121 Anbu, 3 lieutenants and 2 Captains, Sasori took out 87 Anbu, 6 lieutenants and 3 Captain, (it was exceptionally hard killing him as he changed possesion of a puppet as soon as you destroy the one he is in) Orochimaru took out 27 Anbu and 2 Captain, Kakuzu killed 87 Anbu, 7 lieutenants and 5 Captains, Hidan took out 19 Anbu, 6 lieutenants and 2 Captains, Konan took out 10 Anbu, 2 lieutenants and 10 Captains. Pein on the other hand wanted me to fight him in an all out battle in which we would each seek to kill each other without hesitation. I agreed after him making me promise that only one of us would leave that field alive. It broke my heart but I understood very well what he meant and wanted so I obliged him.


End file.
